Nadie me preguntó
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Ella casi nunca habla, y como no niega ni afirma nada, los demás lo dan por hecho pero, qué es lo que ella siente? He aquí un intento por descifrar a esta chica


_Saludos!_

_Tiempo en vernos de nueva cuenta =) espero que todos estén bien._

_Bueno, esta vez quiero dejarles este pequeño fic que ya hace mucho tiempo quería hacer; espero que haya quedado bien porque, la verdad, me fue un poco complicado hacerlo sin que hubiera casi diálogos._

_Pero, no quise quedarme con las ganas de hacer esta breve viñeta. Por lo tanto, pasemos a ella…_

_-.-_

_-.-._

_.-.-._

**Nadie me preguntó**

.-.-.

Viernes por la mañana; un fresco amanecer de verano, había llovido durante la madrugada por lo que el aire era un poco frío y las calles tenían rastros del agua que había caído del cielo. Los charcos de dicho líquido eran de distintos tamaños y más de una persona que anduviera en auto o en bicicleta se daba el gusto de pasar sobre ellos y salpicar a todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

Tomando esto en cuenta, una joven de cortos y negros cabellos salía de su apartamento, con un impermeable puesto y cubriendo su uniforme escolar, del mismo modo, cargaba un paraguas en su mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha llevaba su maletín con sus cuadernos y libros escolares.

Pero su camino fue seguro, no termino mojada ni molestada por nadie.

Una vez llegó a la escuela, dejó el paraguas donde los demás estaban colocados, su impermeable en su casillero; total, estaba seco, y cambió sus zapatos.

Como siempre, caminaba sola por los pasillos, con sus brazos al frente sosteniendo firmemente su portafolio y un poco cabizbaja veía a su alrededor.

Cuando pasó por los salones de clases prestó atención a uno de ellos y detuvo por unos momentos su andar; nadie le prestaba atención, pero ella observaba fijamente un asiento, vacío desde hace ya varios días; se sumergió en sus pensamientos y salió de ellos hasta que una persona pidió le dejara pasar al aula; habiendo hecho eso, ella continuó su andar hasta llegar a su propio salón de clases.

Habiendo llegado a el, entró en el más completo silencio, por lo que nadie la saludó; parecían no notar su presencia. A pesar de su desarrollado cuerpo, todo indicaba que no resaltaba mucho entre sus compañeros, pues ella siempre se mostraba callada, tímida, retraída, como si tuviese miedo de tratar con el mundo.

Aunque las escasas personas que la conocen saben como es ella realmente y parece que la conocían mejor de lo que ella misma se conoce. Pero había algo de lo cual ella estaba muy consciente y que los demás parecían no saber, entender o les era imposible de ver.

Se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, abrió su portafolio y comenzó a buscar el libro de la materia en turno: Física.

Colocó las cosas en su lugar y mientras hojeaba el libro esperaría la llegada del profesor. Estaba en eso cuando escuchó el saludo que una persona le daba.

Volteó y vió a Ryuugamine Mikado parado a un lado de ella; ese chico que había sido de los primeros en hablarle el día en que inició su nuevo curso escolar y que sabía, sentía atracción por ella.

Para ella, el chico era considerado un buen amigo, no sabía como actuar con él puesto que ella no correspondía a los sentimientos del joven; por eso optó por la táctica de la inocencia, fingir no entender los comentarios y las acciones de Mikado hacia ella; poner una barrera para protegerse y proteger al chico de una muy posible desilusión.

Platicaron de cosas triviales: la lluvia, los deberes escolares, los maestros y cosas por el estilo; después de eso, el chico se fue y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente puesto que el maestro ya había llegado y la clase estaba a punto de comenzar.

Esa materia duraría una hora; durante la primera mitad, Anri Sonohara puso total atención a lo que el profesor decía pero ya en la segunda mitad se estuvo distrayendo recordando varias cosas; eso sí, mantuvo su vista al frente y escribía algunas cosas en su cuaderno, para evitar que le llamaran la atención.

En uno de esos vagos pensamientos, no pudo evitar ver a su compañero Mikado y observarlo por unos momentos. Veía que el chico hacía lo posible por entender lo que decía el profesor y tomar notas.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por pocos segundos, pues se deshizo al pensar en el joven amigo que ellos tienen en común: Kida Masaomi, un alegre y extrovertido chico rubio que hasta hace poco era el líder de la banda de los pañuelos amarillos y que, tras desintegrar la banda se fue de la ciudad, acompañado de su noviai.

Recordar esto hizo que la chica volviera su vista en dirección al pizarrón, vio su libreta y anotó un par de cosas en ella, después volvió a levantar su vista. Esta vez su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

Ya entrada la mañana y habiendo recibido la mayoría de las clases de ese día, llegó la hora de descanso.

Tal y como había entrado, Sonohara salió del salón: en el más completo silencio. Para cuando Mikado volteó a ver el asiento de la chica, ésta ya estaba vacío.

La chica llegó al techo del edificio; había unos cuantos alumnos comiendo sus almuerzos en el lugar; ella caminó hacia una esquina libre. Hoy no llevaba nada para comer pero eso no le importaba puesto que no sentía hambre.

Se dedicó a estar de pie viendo sin un punto fijo. A los pocos minutos Ryuugamine llegó junto a ella; correspondió al saludo que el chico le daba y asentía o negaba a lo que éste le contaba pero, como siempre, casi no decía ella nada por cuenta propia.

El chico le convidó de su comida, ella aceptó más por cortesía que por hambre; sabía que aún si se negaba, el joven insistiría.

Después de comer y de que la campana de la escuela sonara dando a entender que el descanso había terminado, estuvieron en completo silencio hasta entrar al aula.

Las clases siguientes transcurrieron en completa normalidad y así fue hasta que éstas terminaron y los alumnos pudieron salir de la institución.

Anri se despidió de Mikado, diciendo que tenía cosas pendientes por hacer y corrió unos cuantos metros lejos de la escuela.

Ya retirada del instituto, la joven normalizó sus pasos y llegó a un parque; se sentó en una banca disponible y vio a las personas que pasaban por el lugar; en una de esas, vio a un chico en su lucha por llamar la atención de un grupo de féminas. Lo observó por unos segundos y entonces sus labios pronunciaron un nombre – Kida-kun -.

Desvió su vista al suelo; aún de forma inexpresiva recordaba al chico nombrado. La actitud, aparentemente despreocupada, el galanteo que le hacía y las constantes insinuaciones sobre ella y Ryuugamine.

Presionó sus puños con fuerza y sacudió un poco su cabeza queriendo evadir esos pensamientos. Recordó como todos sus conocidos siempre, de forma directa o no, la relacionaban con Mikado; como el chico se sonrojaba ante ello y la impotencia de ella por no poder decir nada al respecto.

Pensó en el joven rubio yéndose de la ciudad acompañado de su novia; esa chica que ella no conocía pero que no terminaba por agradarle. Anri sabía que no debía molestarse por eso pero no podía evitarlo, sentía celos.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos; ella no tenía nada en contra de Mikado; sabía que era un buen chico, alguien con quien podía contar, un buen amigo, pero sólo era eso: un amigo; no había razón para que otros pensaran otra cosa de ellos pero aún así, los demás insinuaban que algo había entre ellos.

Estaba molesta consigo misma; por su actual actitud, su impotencia para hablar y decir, mínimo, lo que pensaba y acabar con los malos entendidos pero…

- Nadie me preguntó –

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

Sin tomar en cuenta donde estaba, soltó su llanto; donde mezclaba todas las emociones que en ese momento la invadían, incluida la fuerza para seguir escuchando los comentarios que la emparejan con el chico de cabellos negros; aún cuando ella sabe que no siente nada especial por él.

Si tuviera que decir que siente algo por alguien… ese alguien está a varios kilómetros lejos, donde él no puede enterarse de sus sentimientos. Lejos de la ciudad de Ikebukuro… lejos de ella.

.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

_Muy bien, aquí es donde termina esta pequeña historia. Espero y se hayan tomado la molestia de leerla y, ojalá y les haya gustado (cruzo mis dedos ^ ^ )._

_Admito que me costó un poco de trabajo poder hacer este fic… es que, Anri no se deja tratar y tengo que adivinarle lo que piensa y siente! Pero lo que yo creo (al menos, cuando estaba viendo los últimos capítulos de este anime, es que, como que ella se empezó a interesar en Masaomi (y no la culpo, me gusta más él que Mikado, je)._

_Pero bueno, ya quedó plasmada la idea que me rondaba la cabeza con esta chica…. Ojalá y no haya quedado tan fuera de su carácter el comportamiento que tuvo en este fic._

_Dudas, quejas, comentarios y/o sugerencias, no duden en dejar un review, los cuales serán bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos _

_Ahora sí, me paso a retirar, pronto volveré con otra historia… o me digno a completar la de Inazuma y la de Digimon, lo que suceda primero, jeje. Pero de que las completo, las completo! _

_Saludos y que estén bien!_

_._


End file.
